Candles and Roses
by angelofdarkmistandrain
Summary: Stanton broke up w Serena because he's gay. Stanton is certainly in for one wild ride when a girl want's revenge. Warning: CRACK.
1. WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Note: This is my first story on here, actually my first fan fiction story period. So please R&R so I can know how I'm doing, just tell me of any changes that would make my story better. Also, this is after the books, so no Tianna or Maggie, sorry. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Daughters of the Moon characters, Lynne Ewing does. I know I'm making fun of all of the characters, but it's just a humorous take on them.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!!!

Serena lay exhausted in bed, Stanton curled around her. They had just had three hours of mind-blowing sex. This hadn't been their first time together, of course, but it was one of the best. She and Stanton had been together for four years now, this was their anniversary. Serena was ecstatically happy to have been with him for so long. The mere thought sent shivers down her spine. But she knew it was forbidden, she was, after all, a daughter of the moon and Stanton was the Atrox's assistant. But neither of them cared. They were in love.

Serena turned around so she was facing Stanton. He looked at her with his gorgeous eyes. "I love you." She heard herself say. His eyes took on a guarded look. She had never actually said the words before, she instantly recognized her mistake. "Oh my God, I'm sorry." She truly was, she knew Stanton was very careful about his feelings. He grinned at her.

"I need to talk to you, Serena."

"Sure." The way he said it made her feel uneasy.

"You know I...care for you. I've never felt this way about anyone before, or for this long. You are very...special-"

She cut him off, "Are you breaking up with me?!" She sat straight up.

He sat up with her. "Listen...Honestly, I don't know what's going on with me. I'm...umm, having these feelings." He held up a hand to silence her. "You know I like you...but I can't help what I'm feeling. I...I think...I like...guys." He averted his gaze from her.

Serena sat in a state fo shock. That was the last thing she had expected. She would have thought maybe another girl, but...Stanton? Gay? She couldn't help laughing. She burst with explosion after explosion of laughter. She couldn't stop, it was ridiculous. The visions in her head only made laugh harder. Stanton was looking at her like she was crazy, and she guessed she must have looked so. But it really surprised her when he started laughing with her. they laughed and laughed. It was a hard thing to imagine.

After they had stopped, Serena felt infinitely hurt. He was breaking up with her for men! Was she so repulsive that she turned him off of women forever? She started to cry. Now she really thought she was going crazy. She sobbed and Stanton held her.

"I'm sorry Serena. That can't make up for this, but I truly am sorry."

"Why?! Who?!"

"I don't know why. I just can't help it."

"Who?!!"

"...Karyl."

Serena's eyes got big. "Karyl? Have you...?"

"No, I'd never cheat on you."

"Does he know?"

Stanton merely nodded. He couldn't tell her that he really had cheated on her with Karyl, it would hurt her even more. She was a mind reader he knew, but so was he, so he blocked that part of his mind to her. He did love her. He just couldn't bring himself to say it.

Serena got up off the bed and threw on her clothes hastily. Stanton reached out to her, but she stopped him. "Don't touch me, you fucking fag!" She screamed at him.

He knew she was angry, but this caught him off guard. He dropped his hand and let her leave his apartment. That would probably be the last time she would ever be in there again, he knew.

----------------------------------------------------

Note: This one wasn't as funny as the rest will be. This was basically the setup for the story. So tell me your thoughts!


	2. Kill the Damn Prince!

Note: Hey, the last chapter was actually pretty serious. I cannot say the same for the rest of this story becasue I am a loon and feel like making this story absolutely certifiable. The characters are seriously made a joke of, so if you don't like that, you probably shouldn't read this. Also, the whole story is from Stanton's POV. Enjoy! Oh, and ( ) are me.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Lynne Ewing, not me. I'm just borrowing them.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Kill The Damn Prince

Stanton sat in his apartment the next day. Serena was furious, could he blame her? Not really. What if it had turned out she was a lesbian or something of the like? He'd blast her into the next millenium. But would she do anything about it?

He had so many questions and not nearly enough answers, he couldn't read minds. Well, technically he could, but she could vlock her mind from him. Tymmie was due to show up any minute now. Karyl not for an hour at least. Stanton had lied to Serena some, it wasn't just Karyl. Tymmie, too. It wasn't like he didn't love her, he really did, but Tymmie and Karyl...Stanton didn't know what the thing about Tymmie and Karyl was. He wished he did.

Stanton threw on a pair of black jeans and a Dimmu Borgir shirt. He didn't know if they were clean or not, but they smelled okay. Just when he finished, in walked Tymmie and Karyl both. That was a surprise, Karyl never got up that early.

"Hey, guys." said Stanton.

"Hi, Stanton." They both said. What did they want? Stanton stood with his hand on his hip, watching them. They both looked at their feet. Stanton held his hand out to them, telling them to go on.

"Well...we..." Karyl started but was cut off by Tymmie.

"We...we want to be Daughters!!!" Tymmie cried out. Stanton looked at them as if they were crazy. What? Betray the Atrox? Wait...did they say _daughters_??

"I thought that was a chick's job." Stanton struggled not to laugh.

"Well, we want to be girls!! Good girls!" Tymmie was about in tears now. Karyl stood holding him.

"Why don't you ask the Atrox? Hmm?"

"...We thought maybe you would." Karyl finally ventured.

"Wait. Did I hear you say that you thought I'd ask the Atrox if my servants could turn against me, as girls I might add? What the fuck?"

"Sure, why not?" Karyl looked down again. Stanton couldn't believe the nerve of them, this was hilarious none the less. Girls? Now Stanton did laugh. He laughed until Karyl socked him in the jaw.

"It's not funny, you bastard!" Karyl had tears now. How dare he lay a finger on him? A servant? Stanton glared at Karyl until he was in a trance. He didn't want to hurt him, he could still be useful, if you know what he means. He turned his attention to Tymmie.

"Still wanna be a Daughter?"

Tymmie immediately fell at a bow by his feet, his head touching the ground. "No, forgive us, master!" Tymmie begged. _'That's better', _thought Stanton. He pulled Karyl out of the trance.

"What happened?" Karyl looked at the boy still on the ground and immediately did the same, saying the exact words Tymmie had said a few moments ago. Stanton kicked them both in the knees. They stayed in their bow.

"Get up, you pussies! Now, we've got something we have to do tonight. The Atrox is on my ass about the two of you. You need to turn three people, each, into followers tonight at Planet Bang. So you two need to get your asses in gear, I'm Prince, and you two reflect on me because you're my servants. I'm gonna get kicked from the spot on account of you bitches not doing what you're supposed to!" Stanton gave them both a bitch slap across the face. They nodded understanding.

A thought occured to Stanton then, Serena would be there. Shit. She'd know where he was, in the back with the other scum of the earth. Damn it all, he'd have to find a new place to hang, at least for the night. But wait, what was he afraid of? What was Serena gonna do? He pushed away the possibilities

That night at Planet Bang (notice how weird a name that is?) Stanton stood near the stage, not somewhere he would usually be. But, oh damn, Vanessa, the ditz, would be on stage soon enough and she'd tell Serena. He made dart for a dark corner when he seen Catty, she'd tell her, too. He backed up so that he was pressing against the wall.

"Hey, baby! Lookin' for me?" Stanton squealed. He sighed, it was only Cassandra. _'Don't do that' _he thought to her in his mind.

"What, you scared of the bogeyman? Anyway, baby, I was listening to _baby-girl's _head and she's been thinking that you're a queer." Stanton glared at her, she'd used his nickname for Serena. "What? Is it true or somethin'?"

"No! We're just fighting." Stanton made sure to block his mind from her well.

"Okay, but she's never thought that about you before, to my knowledge."

"Which doesn't extend very far." He knew that what got on Cassandra's nerves, only too well. And calling her dumb, which wasn't true at all, was a big one. "Cassy." He added, her biggest annoyance. She glared daggers at him.

"Baby, do you remember when you first turned me?"

"Sure."

"Well, do you remember what we did? And how sweet you were to me?"

Only too well. She'd been his "girlfriend" while she was human, he'd had to be. "Yup."

"Anyway, I was just thinking that you are sweeter to _baby-girl_." Damn her, she used it again. That's when he seen Serena moving towards him.

"Shit!" Stanton cried and melted into shadow.

"Dammit!! I seen you, you queer ass bastard!!!" Srena screamed as she whipped out a pistol. She shot in the corner, barely missing Cassandra. 'Fuck. She really is coming after me.' Stanton thought. He stayed in shadow form and slid up the wall to the ceiling, dodging Serena's bullets.

"I see him!!" shouted Jimena right below him, whipping out her own pistol. "You goin' down, _vato_!!" She shot at him and he scooted out of the way, but was hit in the shoulder no less._'Damn, I should have known better!' _Stanton, still in shadow form, scooted from the ceiling clear to the other side of Planet Bang. Serena and Jimena running after him w/ their guns pulled out.

When Stanton was almost on the other side, he ran smack into an invisible Vanessa. He dropped to the floor, his molecules samshing together with incredible force. He heard Vanessa's clueless giggle. She was standing right above him. Stanton sat on his butt, not exactly sure what to do next.

"Tymmie! Karyl!" Stanton yelled. They appeared behind Vanessa. She turned and giggled again. Now Stanton could feel Serena and Jimena behind him. He gave Tymmie an exasperated look, shouting _'Get these crazy fucking bitches away from me!' _in their heads. They cringed at the sound in their heads. Karyl walked, no strike that, strutted over to Vanessa, turned her around and started making out with her right there. Stanton (and everyone else in the club) looked at them, horrified. Michael screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of his lungs from onstage. Momentarily people glanced at him, but seeing as it came from Diva-Queen-Michael, they quickly turned back to Vanessa and Karyl.

Stanton gave Tymmie a what-the-hell look. Tymmie grinned at Stanton, who was still sitting on his butt. _'Told you we wanted to be daughters' _Tymmie said into Stanton's head. Stanton pondered this.

_'Wait, doesn't that make you...lesbians or something like that?' _Stanton looked at Tymmie again. Tymmie pondered this.

"Ah, to hell with the lesbians! Kill the damn prince!!!!!!!" Serena shouted, reading the followers' thoughts. Jimena shook her head, gun still aimed at Stanton the whole time, and looked away from the...lesbians? Stanton pondered where the other daughters were. There were Catty and Tianna, still nowhere to be seen. Of course Stanton didn't have very good vantage point from the ground. Becasue what should be above him no more than 5 seconds later? A disheveled, but still hot and goddess worthy (she wouldn't have it any other way), was Tianna. She threw her head back and laughed a laugh that would make the Atrox shit in his panties (oh yes, the Atrox wears panties). Stanton stared blankly at her wondering where in tarnation that came from. (Did I just say tarnation? Yes, I do believe I did.)

Serena too looked baffled for a clear moment. Tianna cleared her throat, "You will pay for what you did to my psychic bitcho girl." (Bitcho? This chick has issues.) Serena lowered her pistol w/ a what-the-hell look. They all shook their heads, returning their attention back to Stanton. Jimena fired, Stanton jumped a bit in the air, just missing his foot.

"I didn't tell you, gangsta-woman, to miss!! I said kill the sorry S.O.B.!!!" Serena jutted her chin out at Jimena accusingly.

"Bitch, you shoot him then." Jimena put her pistol back into her pants and strutted out the door. Serena let out a type of _"Eeeeaacchhh" _screechsounding a bit like a bird actually. Tianna rolled her glittered eyes at the display and turned back to Stanton. She, oh yes, strutted over to him and bent down, giving Tymmie a good look at her round rump.

"Stanty, what you did to my PBG is unforgiveable, and okay, I may not have a lot of morals, or heck, maybe I don't have any...Either way...Wait, what was I talking about again?" Tianna lifted the back of her hand to her chin, looking confused as she looked at the crowd for her answer. Stanton found this the perfect oppurtunity to make an escape. He kicked Tianna over, she yelling at him, "Hey, homo babbaloui dude, you can't do that to me!!!" (Babbaloui: weirdo, freak, strange person, but very hot. Pronounced bah-buh-loo-ee)

Stanton stomped throught the crowd. The bitch of Eastwick would die soon, very soon. Tianna had pretty much given him away right there. He felt his rage level rise. He would take it out by eating a dozen or so taffy apples, raping Tymmie or Karyl, and then putting on some good Fleetwood Mac. It always cheered him up. Stanton gave a final shake of his blond locks as he, you guessed it, strutted out of Planet Bang and down the street.

-------------------------------------------------------

Note: Alrighty, that's a done deal, dadios. Hope you read the next chapter! And ya'll, please review. I love 'em and they give me feedback, they're great! Mmk, amigos, later gaters!


End file.
